


[podfic] Come and show me how it's done

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Power Dynamics, vet/rookie mentorship AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: im gonna puke, he texts Zach, keeping an eye on the entrance to the kitchen.does he not wanna fuck you, Zach replies immediately, followed by,have you seen his dick yet02:43:43 :: Written byAddandsubtract.
Relationships: Dylan Larkin/Henrik Zetterberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Come and show me how it's done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come and show me how it's done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546503) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpf-come-and-show-me-how-its-done):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uJl-5mny0TgExOAkVzwSNbLat6IbcJkr):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This cover was done for the “censored” square of my cover artist bingo 2020 card. See [this post](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/14856.html) for notes/credits.  
Thanks to Addandsubtract for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
Potential dubcon (no fear of it and no feeling of it? But it’s inherent in the worldbuilding), age/power gap, lack of negotiations/communication, lots of sex, recreational drinking. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
